


Slow Down

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Feelings of Inadequacy, Mild alcohol, Self Challenge Tenten Week 2021, mild sex talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: "You're-you're kidding right? Your problem that you called us out in the middle of the night to talk about; is that Tenten hates foreplay?" [Shino x Tenten] [Minor Shikamaru x Hinata] [Minor Kiba x Ino] Self-Challenge Tenten Week – Day 6 Prompt: Slow
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Tenten, Hyuuga Hinata/Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 13





	Slow Down

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: Self Challenge Tenten Week 2021 Day 6! Dating? Hard. Dating with the life of a ninja? Probably harder. A little misunderstanding between my favourite two!
> 
> Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shino x Tenten], [Shikamaru x Hinata], or [Kiba x Ino] isn't your thing turn back now.
> 
> Warnings: Mild Alcohol. Mild Sex Talk. Feelings of Inadequacy.
> 
> Self-Challenge Tenten Week – Day 6 Prompt: Slow

Even as his gorgeous girlfriend lay in his arms while she slept Shino couldn't shake the terrible feeling that had settled in his bones. Tenten was right next to him but, emotionally, he felt, there may as well have been an ocean between them.

They had had sex earlier that evening, not love, sex. It was too rushed and rough to be called love; it was always like that; it concerned him greatly. Why did she never want to slow down? Why did she never want to simply enjoy being together? Why did she never, even after he asked, want to take their time, and get to know each other?

Not able to shake these thoughts the Aburame crawled out of bed, careful not to wake the weapons mistress, got dressed and left her house. Sending his beetles off to fetch the two people he thought off that he could talk to about this.

* * *

"Shino! Dude! I got your message," Kiba called out as he entered the bar Shino found himself in after leaving Tenten's apartment. "Pretty clever how you got your bugs to spell out where you wanted me to meet you. But why here? And why the middle of the nig-?" His teammate blinked. "Are you drinking?"

The insect tamer took a large sip of his white wine almost as an answer.

"You don't _drink_. Kami who died?" The dog owner asked with a laugh before looking panicked. "Oh, hell who died?!"

If Shino was anyone else, he would have sighed. "No one has died Kiba."

"Oh, thank Kami," Kiba slumped in the bar stool opposite him looking beyond relieved. "So why did-"

"Hey guys," Shikamaru greeted smothering a loud yawn. "I got your message Shino," the Nara paused before pointing at Shino's half empty wine glass. "Are you drinking?"

Kiba pointed at the Aburame with eyes on Shikamaru. "I already asked that."

"You never drink," the shadow manipulator got the same panicked look Kiba had. "Did someone die?"

Kiba threw his hands up then. "I already asked that too!"

"I have a; problem; and I wish for some advice." Shino began plainly, twirling his wine glass's stem between his thumb and forefinger. "You two are the only people I felt; I could trust with this."

"Well give me a second to buy a drink, a _big_ one," Kiba told the insect user before getting out of his seat. "If it's bad enough that you're drinking I'm definitely going to need beer."

"Alright," Kiba started when Shikamaru and the dog owner had sat down, beers in hand, the Nara already taking a swig from the bottle he held. "Spill Shino. What's up?"

When Shino explained his problem Kiba nearly spat his beer out and gaped at him like he grown another head. Shikamaru's face showed surprise as obvious as Kiba's but with no undertone of incredulity like the dog owner had.

"You're-you're kidding right? Your problem that you called us out in the middle of the night to talk about; is that Tenten hates _foreplay_?"

Shino took a deep gulp of his glass of wine.

"So what?" Kiba pushed on, not hiding how ridiculous he thought that sounded. "She always just wants to get straight to the good stuff?"

The Aburame nodded, forehead being held in his palm.

The dog owner threw his arms in the air in disbelief.

"Then what the heck's the problem?! Suck it u-oww!"

Kiba broke off when Shikamaru punched him hard in the arm.

"Dude! What the hell did you do that for?!"

"Because you're being an _ass_ Kiba," the Nara told him with a sigh and a mutter of his catchphrase. "Clearly this is an issue for him, you wouldn't know or care-" the shadow wielder picked up a coaster from the table and threw it at the Inuzuka. "– you and Ino are animals."

"And yet she still insists on foreplay!" Kiba had the _gall_ to complain. "She wants it rough and quick but still wants foreplay; even after all this time it boggles my mind."

"May I ask; what you and Hinata; are like?" Shino asked the Nara before he quickly rushed to add. "If the question is too personal-"

Shikamaru actually snorted. "No dude it's fine."

The Nara took a drink of his beer as he seemed to think it over.

"Well, full disclosure, me and Hinata don't do it as much as other couples," the shadow manipulator confessed with a lazy shrug showing this fact didn't bother him in the slightest. "It's just the way we are you know? But when we do; it's hours man. Like we're making up for lost time. Foreplay is our calling."

"How; do I get that?" Shino asked lowly not really expecting an actual answer.

"And _I'm_ still asking why that's a problem?" Kiba questioned again. "That's _literally_ every guys _dream_."

Shikamaru actually looked offended by the Inuzuka's declaration. "What a drag Kiba, it's not mine."

Shino held up a hand in the Nara's direction while he looked at Kiba as if to say, 'at least someone gets it'.

"Come on Shino," Kiba started again, in a slightly more sympathy tone, while his free hands fingers made a 'give it up' motion. "Out with-it man, why is that a problem?"

The insect tamer steeled himself before he answered; before he uttered the dark thought that seemed to have silently ensnared him and wouldn't let go no matter how much he tried to ignore it or push it away.

"This is an issue to me; why? Because; what if she wishes it to be like that; because; she wishes it be over? Because;" Shino buried his face in his palm again, swallowing down the lump in his throat to get the last worry out. "Because she's pretending; I'm someone else..."

With his one half covered eye, his sunglasses shifting because of his previous movement, he saw his two friends share alarmed looks.

"You're not serious right now," his old Genin teammate nearly growled.

"I'm with him Shino," Shikamaru backed up the dog owner with a flick of his thumb in Kiba's direction. "Tenten isn't like that. How long have you guys been together?"

"Then why is she so against the idea; of just; being; with me without rushing to the end?" Shino threw back at the both of them, probably looking as defeated as he felt. "I cannot; think; of another reason."

"Well I can tell you it's not that," Shikamaru insisted.

"Look I still think you're insane," Kiba put down plainly with a small laugh. "But if this is an issue for you, you gotta just talk to her man."

Shino downed the rest of his glass angrily.

* * *

"Hey why did you run out last night?" Tenten asked the next morning with a frown when Shino entered her joint living room and kitchen, standing from her low table where a half empty scroll lay to be beside him. "I was worried. Usually you leave a note if you're called for a mission."

"Tenten," the insect user started strong, to force himself to get the answers he needed, without a doubt needed. "We need to speak."

"That's never good," she uncomfy laughed as the weapons mistress sat down on the sofa looking worried. "What about?"

"About; yesterday."

"Yesterday?" She rolled her eyes skyward in thought before looking at him again. "What about yesterday?"

"And;" Shino pushed on. "Every other time."

The Team Gai member's face scrunched up in an expression that clearly stated she didn't have a clue what he was talking about. "Shino I'm completely lost."

He forced himself to sit beside her then. "I must ask why are you so; against; taking it slow?"

"Taking it slow?" She repeated before her lips formed an 'o' in understanding, she immediately frowned. "I'm not _against_ it."

"You are," the Aburame heir stated firmly but the hurt look she gave him forced him to backtrack slightly. "Or at least; you seem to be."

"I'm not," Tenten pressed before looking down at her hands. "I just-I just love the feel of you that's all. I'm not _against_ anything."

"I'm afraid I don't quite believe that. You are; hiding; something," Shino confessed and forced himself to calm before asking a question he didn't really want too. "Is it; me?"

Tenten's jaw dropped open. "What?! No! Shino-!"

"Then tell me what it is," the hive user would have demanded but the broken tone his voice took on dulled its edge. "Please; Tenten; I beg you."

The bun haired woman looked away then, with an expression like she would rather be anywhere else, overly emotional conversations not being her forte, but she stayed put instead of making an excuse and running. That filled him with hope.

"I can't explain it it's like," Tenten cut herself off to pull an annoyed face and he could see her hands itching to spin a kunai in them as was one of her nervous or uncomfortable habits. "When we start, I'm so happy and then," the weapon user sighed sadly. "Without my consent my mind goes to this dark place and I suddenly become so worried that this will be the last time I'll ever get you to myself that I'll lose you either on a mission or-" her hand rose to the side of her face then, like she was trying to physically make a barrier between them."-Or you'll finally realise you're too good for me."

Shino couldn't believe his ears, his hive itself buzzed in confused panic at her words. "Tenten."

"And so I silently panic," her fingers started pulling at each other in leu of a metal weapon to play with to contain her jittery muscles and he saw her bite her lip, Tenten took a long shaky breath and Shino pulled her into a half hug which she threw herself into. "And I just need to feel you. I just. I need you," she held him so tight then he wouldn't be surprised if his ribs had bruises later. "Like my brain won't stop tormenting me until I can feel you."

Shino tried to lift her head to look at her directly, but she only turned her head away to sigh into his chest, away from his gaze.

"I know it sounds dumb but it's true."

The Aburame heir forced her head up then, he only had to see her for a second to read the truthfulness in her eyes.

"I can read it in your face; that you are being truthful."

The weapons mistress didn't sniff but her eyes did scrunch up like she was about to try to get rid of tears. She angrily shoved the heel of her hand into her eye socket. "You must think I'm insane or stupid or both."

He cupped her neck with both his hands and physically forced her to look at him. "I admit; I share the same fears."

Her chocolate eyes went wide in obvious question. "You do?"

Shino took a second to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, with his fears now elevated he could remove hers.

"But that is why I want to make love to you; like I always propose," the Aburame explained resting his forehead against hers making her eyes half shut. "I want to take my time; show you how much I love you. So; if I ever; was; taken from you on a mission," the weapons user pulled him into a tighter hug at that. "Then at least I knew there could be; no; question in your heart that you knew; I loved you."

Tenten sniffed then even as she smiled lovingly up at him. "I love you Shino."

The hive user smiled then making her watery smile double in size. "I love you Tenten; with my entire being; do I love you."

He watched her take another deep breath, dapping at actual tears this time, before quickly smiling at him again, he did so love her smile.

"So," Tenten placed her hands on his shoulders and gave a lingering peck to his lips before pulling back and giving him a loving smile. "Make love to me then."

The bun haired woman laughed openly when he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

* * *

The next time he saw Shikamaru and Kiba the Nara seemed to wait until all three of their girlfriends were out of hearing range before whispering. "How'd it go?"

Shino felt his lips twitch upwards. "Hours; literally hours."

Shikamaru nudged his arm with his fist. "See? Told you; you were being a drag."

"I still think you're crazy dude," Kiba told him almost giving him the stink eye.

"Do you want us to tell Ino what you think having sex with her is like?" Shikamaru threatened with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

The dog owner raised his hands in surrender. "No way dude not even I'm that stupid."

Shino gave a silent chuckle.


End file.
